


Optimistic

by YukinoInYuki



Series: EDC Saviour [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Superpowers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: Oh, fresh and warm, heart-soothing saviour.





	Optimistic

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual fantasy about your saviour  
> Maybe unhealthy relationship idk
> 
> 永华-えいか(Hiragana)-Eika(Romaji)

“还清醒吗？”

将冰冷的钢刀警惕地握在手中，年轻的战士低声问道。

最初确实也是必须时刻戒备的。那个时候脑袋里沉睡的东西还随时随地都有醒来的可能，而一旦那家伙在无准备的状况下苏醒那后果绝不会令人愉快——这倒不是说他担心眼前的这人没能力继续抵抗，而是就算再伟大的战士也不可能保护着一个疯子从闻声而来的数百只不死僵尸的追逐中全身而退——鉴于他知道身边人绝不可能放弃他的这一事实。

不过现在好了。所有的事。

“…………说真的，我都快想不起入睡是种什么感觉了。”

他晃了晃脑袋老实答道，与此同时仿佛听到了什么从头颅内部响起的液体撞击声。

过去的将近五十个小时里他们疲于奔命。一个身负重伤的旅人，和一个随时有可能爆发的感染者。这女人就像不眠不休的机器一样时刻运转，他被数条皮带牢牢捆缚在机车后座上，每次痛苦减轻而得以从恍惚中醒来时身下引擎的轰鸣和长刀破风砍开肉体的钝响都如同无数尖刀划破耳膜直刺脑神经中枢。老实说，这比死亡还要更累上一些。

好在，现在已经不必再为此而担心了。

彻底地。

“……你想的话，现在可以睡一会。”

“没关系吗？”

“这里是平原，我们安全。”

他不由得为女人话语中透露的这份自信耸了耸肩，挑眉露出一个类似赞叹的表情。

不过至少这次她说得对——对他而言。

“轮换？”

“不，”她摇头拒绝。

“我不能睡。”

……好吧，又是这种毫无根据不由分说的自恃。

他转了转肩关节，努力地尝试着坐直身体。这有点难，长时间被迫保持同一个姿势的僵硬骨架几乎像生锈的铁链那样不听使唤。女人在挨着他坐下来的同时扶了他一把，接触到那只过于温暖的手臂让他不由得有些恍惚起来。永华拉开腰包摸索了一会，然后一个小金属盒被抛向了他的双手之间。

抑制药物。

老实说通常来讲像他这样的人几乎不可能得救。身陷废墟当中的包围，新鲜造成的暴露创口显而易见，丧尸的口水和体液甚至早已染满了他小半个肩头。有那么一段时间连他都坚信自己已经是个死人了。然而这女人毫不迟疑地挥起刀冲进丧尸群里抓住了他的右手，顺势带他翻滚着险而又险地避过了又一只怪物狠狠挥下的利爪。

于是——可是，他就这样得救了。

“我是个医生，”女人在拉着他跳桥的前一秒抽空解释道，“……别说话小心咬舌头。”

他捂着刚刚艰难地干咽下一片药锭的喉咙无声点头。温度从紧握的指尖传到身体，心脏像是重新开始了跳动。

两天过来这种药物对他的效果只能说聊胜于无。女人思考了一会说这是因为他的感染过于严重——这种药物本来针对的只是短暂接触微量病毒、或仅仅只是具有一定感染风险的健康人类。不过，很快她补充道，像他这样的伤情到了城市可以救活，过去她成功地治疗过另外一些和他同样程度的伤者。

“会没事的。”那时她说，同时全神贯注于驾驶机车避开身后紧追而至的那群不死怪物。

——而这家伙当时还不知道他的体内沉眠着的是多么令人恶心的东西。

即使直到现在他也不知道这女人看出了多少。就着唾液痛苦地咽下药片的同时他瞄了身旁的永华一眼。女人仍然扶着那柄刀，灰色的斗篷裹紧身体，目光像是最警觉的猫那样环视着周围的旷野。

**一个医生。** 只言片语中暗含的信息意味着她见过不少感染者甚至救助过他们——尽管他对这个混乱的世界竟然还有医生的存在这件事情感到万分奇妙甚至是荒谬——而这也就是说女人很有可能看出他的症状与众不同。这个人有车，有武器，有药品，还有健康强壮的、足以支撑战斗或者是逃跑行动的身体。无论从哪个方面来看，这女人都早已良好地适应了这个疯狂而危险的世界的所有规则。

与他不一样。

……与任何时候的他都不一样。好吧，或许这就是这家伙能开着机车行驶在旷野，而他只能龟缩在冰冷的地下忍受病毒注射的痛苦或者扮演一个被拯救的幸存者的原因。

不过无论这家伙有没有看出什么，至少她没有决定丢下他。在过去的两天里他偶尔会在意识难得地回归身体的短暂时刻感激这一点，不，或者说直到现在……

不管怎么说，至少现在一切都好了。

他在思考中不自觉和缓下来的脸色似乎让女人也放松了些。永华盯着他思考了片刻，干脆地脱下斗篷盖在他的肩头，“睡吧。”

厚重而柔软的布料盖覆下来。女人的余温将他密切包围。

在眼下的世界里人们并不总是能体会到这样的温暖。遭到病毒摧毁的东西显然过多了，亲密关系，正常生活，城市，秩序。在这种甚至有些陌生的温度中他顺着女人安抚的力道放松身体，肩颈软下去缓缓靠在她肩头。

温暖的。温暖的躯体，温暖的血肉。

女人的胸廓随着呼吸缓缓起伏，强健的心跳声隔着披在身上的斗篷传到耳边。哦，这真好。他几乎是有些热切地想道。温柔的救世天使，温暖的怀抱，近在眼前的人类城市，可预见的光明的未来。眼前是这个女人修长的颈侧，再往上是她鲜活而年轻的脸。这令他感到满足。一切都很好。

已经没有什么好担心的了。

他合上双眼，静待着时间流逝将会造成的结果最终到来的那个时刻。


End file.
